


Pheromone

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sends Mark a gift that ends up making him irresistable to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Toasty, My Friends

Mark tossed the empty box to the otherside of his room before he picked out a new package. He had decided to do a special livestream where he let fans send him fan mail. It had been such a long time since he had done one of these Markiplier mail streams so when he had tweeted about it people really took advantage of it. He plopped back down in his chair picked up his box knife. "Okay, this is the last one. I'm sorry if I couldn't get to your package or letter but I'm gonna spend the rest of the day opening each one, so don't worry." He'd already been streaming for over an hour now & if he kept the stream going for the whole thing it would very easily be a 24 hour stream. Not that he minded, but he doubted that everyone else would be able to stick around for all of that.

Mark cut into the tape of the box & opened it up. He peered inside & saw something bright pink through the plastic bags keeping it safe. He reached in & scooped it up, he let out a somewhat disturbed noise when he discovered it wasn't solid. Whatever it was kept trying to slip out of his grip. It was some kind of liquid or something. "Eh! What is this?" he tried to get a better look at it by pulling the bags off of it. The next thing he knew this mass of pink slipped out of the bags & right onto his lap which caused him to nearly jump out of his seat. "Ah! Ew ew gross!" it seemed to be some kind of jelly, but pretty soon after it splashed onto his lap & chest & legs it seemed to liquify like water. It made his clothes stick to his skin. "Ugh, it's everywhere. I need a shower." he tried not to touch anything as he sent as grossed out look to the camera. "Who sent that?!" he looked all over the box, but there was no name or indication to who would send him something like this. He was just hoping it wasn't poisonous or harmful in any way. However he was surprised by the rather sweet smell that it started to give off. It reminded him of flowers.

Unfortunately he had to end the stream there, otherwise it would have been an even bigger mess. And who knows what this stuff would do if left on his skin for too long. So he went to the bathroom & showered doing his best to get the stuff off of himself. Once he was done & got dressed in clean clothes he couldn't smell the flowery scent anymore so he deemed himself clean. With that done he returned to opening fan mail as he had promised. A couple hours later there was a knock at his door. Mark looked up rather confused, he wasn't expecting anyone over today. He got up & went to the door finding Ken standing on the otherside. "Hey, Ken."

"Hey, Mark. Listen, can I come in?"

Mark blinked, but let the other man inside. Something about how he was acting told Mark he was...off some how. His hair was a bit messy & there was a pink hue to his face. Maybe he was sick. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ken looked up like he'd been startled out of a daze, he quickly nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Mark didn't really believe him but he decided not to push it. But Ken obviously came over for something. "Do...you want something to drink?"

Ken nodded, "Sure."

Mark nodded & went to the kitchen & got a glass down. He turned to look back at Ken, "What would you li-" But it turns out Ken was just a little closer than he had thought. He wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the bearded man's lips connecting with his own. For a moment Mark was stunned, on the list of things he expected from Ken this wasn't it. It took him a little while to even react. But once he came to his senses he put a hand on Ken's shoulder nudging him back

Ken complied & looked at Mark like he was the juiciest steak in the world. "Say your livestream today..."

"Ken, what the hell?!" Mark couldn't say he was mad, just extremely confused. Why would Ken do something like that out of the blue?

"What?" Ken stood a few steps toward Mark backing him into the corner of the kitchen counter. He put a hand on either side of Mark on the counter to ensure that he couldn't go anywhere.

Mark froze realizing he was cornered. He felt a lump form in his throat seeing the hungry look in the taller male's eyes. He wanted to say something, but anything he could attempt to say would likely come out as a squeak. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You smell really good there Marky." Ken whispered huskily & leaned in to pressed a warm kiss to Mark's jaw before he kissed him full on the mouth again.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows leaning back a bit till Ken kissed him. He couldn't help his heart flipping at the sensation of Ken's lips against his, as well as his beard brushing against his face. In no time he felt Ken's tongue against his lips. He hesitated trying to be rational since Ken didn't seem to be capable of that right now. But with Ken's persistence he couldn't help it. He let Ken into his mouth. The question of what the hell was going on & why the hell was he letting this happen crossed his mind, but was quickly drown out by Ken pressing his hips against his. Mark made a muffled sound & his body jerked slightly.

Ken smiled against his lips & moved hand to Mark's hair coaxing him to tilt his head back so he could take full advantage of his mouth. His other hand went to the small of Mark's back while he began to grind his hips against Mark's.

Mark felt his heart beating quite fast. He put his hands on the edge of the counter top to stabilize himself. Something else he felt was a spark go off in his stomach caused by Ken's grinding. He let out another muffled 'ah'.

Ken only seemed to be encouraged by Mark's noises. The hand he placed on the smaller male's back slipped down into his jeans. He groped at Mark's ass & used his other hand to unbuckle his belt sliding his jeans down.

Mark jolted slightly at the groping, but he ended up arching a bit anyway. He heard Ken unbuckling his belt & his heart jumped. He was caught off guard by realizing he was excited, not scared. Something else that caught him off guard was that his excitement was showing in the form of a semi-hard dick.

Ken pulled away from kissing Mark just enough to observe his arousal. He smirked & slipped a hand into Mark's boxers to stroke him.

Mark involuntarily jerked his hips at the touch & yelped. He kept opening & closing his mouth in an attempt to speak. He actually felt himself melt into Ken's stroking. In a minute or two he was so distracted by it that he didn't notice Ken slip his boxers off, he didn't even heard the soft pop of a cap opening. What did wake him up was some warm & wet rub against his entrance. He gasped & tensed for a moment in surprise.

Ken chuckled deeply hearing the rather cute sound & continued to work his finger around & against Mark's hole. Pretty soon he pushed his finger into the ring of muscles.

Mark tilted his head back letting out a somewhat strangled moan. He gripped the counter breathing rather heavily. He found that it didn't take very long for him to get use to the foreign feeling. He started moaning in response to Ken working the finger around inside of him.

Ken was very pleased with how sensitive Mark seemed to be. He was able to work another finger into the other man & watched his face. It was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Not to mention the sounds he was making. But he knew he could coax even better sounds from Mark.

Mark couldn't help but whine when he felt Ken pull his fingers out & stop touching him. He opened his eyes in time to see Ken turn him around so he was facing the counter. Actually he was half resting on top of the counter. He took that short moment to try to catch his breath not hearing Ken take his pants off. Pretty soon he felt something different press again his entrance. He knew exactly what it was, that's why his heart jumped to his throat. He tried to brace himself as he Ken pushed into him, but he was surprised to find that his body was completely accepting of the man. Instead of pain he felt heat, the sort of heat that he was pretty sure could've melted his pelvis. He wasn't sure what kind of sounds he was letting slip past his lips, but he didn't care.

Ken groaned once he was fully inside Mark, he felt even better than he had imagined. He leaned over Mark & nipped at his ear. "You feel so good, Marky." he kept one hand on Mark's hips while the other pushed Mark's shirt up to expose his back & chest.

Mark panted rested his forehead against the cool counter. He bit his lips feeling ken bite at his ear. A shiver ran through his body hearing that husky tone. The next thing he knew Ken pulled out almost completely before he thrust right back into him. "Ah!" it was like there was a fire in his abdomen that only grew with each of Ken's thrusts.

Ken moved his hips at a steady & deep pace while his free hand worked on Mark's nipples.

Mark pressed his hands against the wall to give himself just a little bit of stability. He whimpered & arched feeling his dick start to leak. He was reaching his limit pretty quick. "K-Ken!"

Ken aimed his thrusts deeper & moved the hand on Mark's hip to his dick. He could tell Mark was very close by how tight he was getting around him, which meant he wasn't far behind. He groaned more as he licked & sucked at Mark's neck.

Mark's breath was coming in gasps now. Stars were starting to appear in his vision as his stomach tightened. "S-Shit!" he let out a strangled & rather loud moan as he felt himself go over the edge.

Ken felt Mark tense up & bit down on his shoulder as he followed suit. He rumbled out a long groan & stayed there in that position with Mark letting them both come off their high. They'd made a mess, but it was certainly worth it.

Mark tried to catch his breath while he waited for his body to stop trembling. He felt Ken slowly pull out after a while. He wanted to say something, but his mind couldn't even form words right now. He actually felt Ken pick him up & carry him to his room. But he was too damn tired to be able to stay conscious after he was laid in bed.


	2. Bless Your Face & Your Body

Mark shifted in bed having been woken up by some kind of deep rumbling nearby. He creased his eyebrows debating in his half conscious state whether or not it was worth it to open his eyes. After realizing he had his arms around something warm & breathing it became very clear that it was worth it. Mark snapped his eyes open & blinked to clear his vision. He found he was face to face with a rather broad & hairy chest. If he was honest with himself he panicked for a moment as his mind scrambled for memories of before he had fallen asleep. As soon as he pieced the puzzle together the panic was replaced with confusion, some embarrassment & even a bit of arousal. He looked up at Ken readjusting his glasses & saw the older man was asleep. He carefully slipped out of his grip & moved to get out of bed. He paused seeing he was half naked & blushed grabbing his jeans which had been tossed into the corner. He tried to be quiet since he didn't necessarily know what Ken's reaction would be.

Mark managed to sneak out of the bedroom once he was dressed & tried to think about the situation. The fact that he had sex with Ken was made abundantly clear by the soft ache in his rear. But why had Ken just arrive at his door & insisted on doing that for no apparent reason? He pressed his lips together & found his cell phone. He sent a text to Bob, he was smart & was usually the one keeping him & Wade in line. Maybe he could help. Of course he couldn't just summarize everything that had happened in a text, so he just told Bob to call him as soon as he could. As soon as he hit send he felt a strong pair arms slip around his waist. He jolted slightly in surprise & looked over his shoulder at Ken. "Uh...hey, Ken..."

Ken sighed & nuzzled Mark's hair seeming to be just a little drowsy still. "You still smell good." he rumbled & kissed Mark's neck.

Mark blushed & quickly tried to come up with some excuse to escape Ken's embrace. "H-Hey, I need to um...go to the store..."

Ken hummed as he continued to kiss Mark's neck, "Can't it wait?" He started nipping at his skin & moved a hand to press against Mark's crotch.

Mark swallowed feeling his heart skip a beat, he needed to get out of here before his body betrayed him again. He pressed his lips together trying not to move his hips against Ken's touch. "Aren't...you hungry? F-For food?"

This seemed to get Ken's attention, he raised an eyebrow & looked at Mark sideways. "Only if I get to have you for dessert." he lightly nipped at Mark's ear.

Mark blushed deeper, "It won't take me long...just stay here & I'll be back." He relaxed when Ken released him & went to sit down on the couch.

"Okay, don't be long." Ken raised an eyebrow & licked his lips.

Mark averted his eyes seeing Ken hadn't bothered to put pants on. He grabbed his keys & headed out the door. As soon as he got into his car he had to take a moment to calm himself down. He couldn't go walking around with his face so pink, not to mention the slight bulge in his pants. He started his car & headed out. He didn't necessarily know where he would go, but he just needed to stall till Bob called him. After a while he found himself actually in the grocery store parking lot. He felt his stomach growl, apparently he was the one who was hungry. Well after all the energy exerting he had done it made sense. He headed into the store trying to occupy his mind with anything other than his current predicament. He did so well in occupying his mind in fact that he ran right into someone.

"Shit, I'm sorry." he looked up to see the unfortunate person he'd likely bruised.

Tobuscus. He'd run right into Toby Turner. Toby laughed & patted Mark's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, dude. Long time no see, Mr. Iplier!"

Mark smiled a bit & nodded, it must have been at least a year since he'd hung out with the other man.

"I was on my way to see you. I saw your livestream earlier & came up with an idea for a couple videos." Toby explain. He put an arm around Mark's shoulder guiding him out of the store, "Why don't we go back to my place, I can make you a really good sandwich."

Mark didn't resist Toby, actually talking about future collabs might be a good way to distract himself. He nodded, "Okay."

Toby drove them both back to his place & lead Mark inside. He worked on making them both a sandwich & plopped down on the couch beside Mark.

"So, what kind of ideas did you have in mind?" Mark watched Toby as he started eating his sandwich.

"I don't know, maybe some Nidhogg again." Toby eyed Mark & after a while he laughed.

Mark didn't think too much Toby laughing, he seemed to do that quite a bit. Not that he minded. Until the other male was suddenly on top of him pinning him to the couch. His heart jumped to his throat. "Toby! What're you doing?"

Toby smiled & took both Mark's wrists in one hand while he leaned down to lick at Mark's neck. "You'll see."

Mark had never heard that tone from Toby before, he was always so bubbly & extroverted. But the way he spoke those words made him sound more authoritative & calm. He blushed & watched him unsurely. He knew he could easily get out of Toby's grip, but he didn't seem to have the strength to do it. Not when Toby was playing with his neck like that. He started to feel the older man nip & suck at his throat which caused him to moan.

Toby reacted to hearing Mark's moan by moving his free hand up underneath his shirt. He rubbed his hand along his warm skin & circled his fingers around both of his nipples when he came to them.

Mark felt his heart speed up as well as his breathing when Toby touched his torso. He bit his lip at Toby teasing his nipples & made a muffled sound.

Toby laughed again & pulled Mark's shirt off, with that out of the way he explored more of Mark's skin. He paused when he noticed a particularly dark hickey on the back of his shoulder. "Who did that?"

Mark looked up at Toby hearing him & hesitated, he could tell Toby wasn't angry. He just seemed to be curious. "K-Ken..."

Toby saw the deeper shade of pink that rose on Mark's face & chuckled, "CinnamonToastKen?" He waited for Mark to nod before he tilted his head observing the man under him. "Dude, I bet I can do better."

Mark creased his eyebrows not entirely sure how Toby meant this. He didn't have much time to think about before Toby started attacking his chest with playful bites & sucking. He shuddered & let out soft sounds.

Toby moved his hand down to Mark's belt & quickly opened his jeans up. He raised an eyebrow & looked at Mark. "Decided to go commando, Markiplier?"

Mark honestly wasn't sure if it was humanly possible to blush more. He licked his lips rather embarrassed.

Toby giggled & wasted no time in yanking Mark's jeans down to his ankles. He released Mark's wrists since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be going anywhere right away & worked on teasing his erection.

Mark's breath caught in his throat as his hips bucked involuntarily. He groaned & gripped onto the pillow behind his head. He caught sight of Toby pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket. Did everyone carry that stuff around? He furrowed his eyebrows as Toby made a show of applying some of the liquid to his fingers. He couldn't help but whimper when he felt one of those wet fingers rub at his entrance.

Toby thoroughly enjoyed seeing Mark squirm as he worked a finger into him. He stopped in his teasing for a moment. He wrapped his hand around Mark's dick & squeezed a bit to keep him from going over the edge. "You're gonna have to admit something, dude."

Mark opened his eyes & looked at Toby, he chest was heaving. "W-What?"

"Am I better than Ken?" Toby leaned down & rolled a bit of Mark's neck skin between his teeth.

Mark pressed his lips together to muffle a higher pitched moan. Toby was applying just enough pressure to his dick to keep him hard, but not enough to let him cum. "Y-Yeah..." he breathed.

"What was that, Mark?" Toby started marking a line from Mark's neck downward by nipping at his skin. He wiggled his finger a bit to encourage Mark to be louder.

Mark raised his hips panting & let out a stream of whimpers. "You're...better. You're better!"

"Than who?" Toby licked at Mark's navel nipping once in a while.

"Ken! You're b-better than Ken!" Mark couldn't help it, his body was aching to the point of it being painful.

Toby smiled seeming satisfied by this & let go of Mark, he stripped his jeans off. He made sure to slick himself up enough before he attempted to enter the other male.

Mark whined feeling Toby stop touching him altogether. He opened his eyes halfway to see Toby give a jerk of his hips. Heat exploded in his abdomen & he arched crying out.

Toby groaned feeling Mark's body so willingly accept him. He coaxed Mark's legs to wrap around his waist & rubbed his hands up & down Mark's torso. He took a moment to take in the sight of Mark's trembling body. All the way from his flushed face & open mouth to his throbbing & leaking dick.

Mark tried to catch his breath before Toby started to move his hips. He grunted softly & moved his hands to grab onto whatever part of the couch he could. After a while Toby's thrusts got faster which caused him to let out somewhat high pitched moans.

Toby certainly didn't want to bruise Mark too much so he didn't let himself go too fast. It didn't take either of them very long to reach their limits anyway. He came first, but Mark quickly followed making a mess all over his stomach & chest as he cried out.

Mark felt his body shake as he rode out his high. He only opened his eyes when he felt Toby place kisses along his jaw. He watched him with half lidded eyes & kissed back when he reached his parted lips.

Toby pulled out of Mark & slipped in behind Mark to kiss at his back.

Mark had not issue with Toby massaging him while they rested. At least he'd gotten to eat this time.


	3. You're a Human, I'm a Human

"Dude, I definitely need to take a shower."

Mark blinked open his eyes, he must have dozed off. He felt the couch shifted & watched Toby get up.

"You wanna join me?" Toby paused at the door of the bathroom & looked back at the somewhat dazed Mark.

Mark blushed & shook his head a bit, "I...I'll wait." He watched Toby nod & head into the bathroom. He waited till he heard the water turn on before got up pulling his clothes back on. It's not like he was afraid of Toby or even Ken, but he didn't think he'd be able to leave either of their grip if he gave them the chance. On the bright side his body seemed to be taking all the abuse pretty well. He reached Toby's door & paused. He didn't necessarily feel right just disappearing after all that. He resigned to writing a note for Toby to find once he got out & left. Of course, now the problem was walking all the way back to his car in the parking lot of the store.

Mark sighed & started out, but halfway there he heard a car honk at him. He looked over to see a car pull up beside him & was actually rather relieved to see it was driven by Matthias.

"Mark? Are you out for a walk or something?" Matthias questioned once he rolled down his window.

Just a walk of shame. Mark pressed his lips together since this was the first thing that came to his mind. "Uh...not exactly."

Matthias creased his eyebrows & reached over opening the passenger's side door.

Mark gratefully hopped into the car, "Thanks."

"Where were you going?" Matthias started driving down the road again & glanced at Mark.

Mark thought for a moment, maybe they could drive by his place & see if Ken was still there. "My apartment."

Matthias nodded & drive them there, but as soon as he was going to stop the car Mark turned to him.

Mark spotted Ken's car still there, he knew as soon as he stepped in the door Ken would be all over him. And despite the fact that his body didn't think that was such a bad thing, he decided against it. "Uh, hey...why don't we just...go back to your house?" he was really hoping he wouldn't have to explain why, he highly doubted he could come up with a believable sto-

"Sure!" Matthias drove them away from Mark's apartment without a second thought.

Mark creased his eyebrows & looked at him. That was easy...

They pulled into the driveway at Matthias's house soon enough & he got out opening Mark's door for him. "Do you want something to drink?" he headed to the kitchen once he let Mark in.

Mark watched him & realized how thirsty he actually was. Again, it made sense with all the...liquids he'd gotten rid of. "Sure."

Matthias returned to Mark's side with a glass of seemed to wine for both of them.

Mark creased his eyebrows, but decided just to be grateful for some alcohol at the moment. When his glass was empty he felt Matthias take his hand.

Since Mark didn't seem to be resisting Matthias guided him into the bedroom.

Mark wasn't stupid...a majority of the time. So his mind knew exactly where this was going. And so did the rest of him. "Matthias?"

Matthias turned & looked at him, he pressed a kiss to Mark's lips. "Come on, Mark. You look like you need to be taken care of."

Mark felt like something inside him melted just a bit from the tone Matthias used. He blushed when Matthias began to kiss him more insistently. He tentatively parted his lips & was rewarded with Matthias's warm tongue caressing his.

Matthias continued to kiss Mark for a while before he turned Mark & backed him up so he fell onto the bed.

Mark grunted softly sprawled out on the mattress. He looked up at Matthias seeing him climb over him. He looked to Matthias's hand when he noticed a tied in his hand. He found out why he had it when his wrists were tied to the headboard above him. He knew that he shouldn't be so willing to go along with everything that he'd gotten into so far, but it seemed that his body was leading in these situations.

Matthias sat back on his heels scanning over Mark, he smirked & slipped his hands under Mark's shirt. He leaned down to his ear & whispered, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. That doesn't mean you won't end up screaming."

Mark felt goosebumps rise on his skin hearing this, he blushed rather deeply & pressed his lips together feeling Matthias rub at his chest & stomach.

Matthias paused a moment & looked at Mark, "I want to hear the noises you make, Mark." He started licking & sucking at Mark's neck to tease him.

Mark couldn't help but let out breathing moans while he squirmed a bit. Most of the time he hated neck things, but it seemed that when it was like this it caused him to squirm for a different reason.

Matthias seemed satisfied by the noises & pushed Mark's shirt up. He noticed the light bruises & hickeys that decorated parts of Mark's torso. "Who did this?" he traced the marks with his fingers while he straddled Mark's legs.

Mark chewed his bottom lip & looked at Matthias furrowing his eyebrows. He honestly wasn't sure whether he should say anything or not.

Matthias smirked, "Come on, Mark. You gotta tell me." He rubbed his thumbs over Mark's nipples & purposely pinched them a little.

Mark arched a bit & whimpered shakily, "Ken...& Toby..." He watched Matthias's expression, but again he didn't see anger just interest.

Matthias tilted his head seeming to think about this & grinned. "Good boy." he licked Mark's ear & nibbled along the shell. He bumped his hips against Mark's & chuckled softly feeling him jump.

Mark tilted his head groaning & felt his body jerk each time Matthias teased his crotch.

"They seemed to have been offaly rough." Matthias started to massage circles all the way from Mark's collar bone towards his hips. "I guess I'll have to work out all the tension you must have built up."

Mark's breathing got heavier & he tilted his head back. Interestingly enough what Matthias was doing seemed to relax him, but also encourage the warmth that ran through him more. He felt Matthias get his pants off & looked to him.

Matthias smirked as he worked on massaging Mark's thighs making sure not to get too close to his already throbbing dick. "You have to earn that."

Mark creased his eyebrows moaning & whining every time Matthias acted like he was going to touch him but didn't. "H-How?"

"Why don't you tell me what you want." Matthias bit his lip & used his thumbs to rub deep circles into Mark's hips.

Mark lightly pulled against the tie keeping him from moving his hands. "I-I want...I want you to touch me..."

Matthias chuckled, "But I already am. Is that all that you want?" He stroked a thumb through the line of hair leading down to Mark's crotch.

Mark tried to raise his hips & whined, "N-No..." He looked at Matthias seeing he waiting for him to say more. Honestly he just wanted Matthias to put his dick in him. He blushed way too much at the thought. "I want you...t-to have sex with me..."

Matthias smiled & kissed Mark, "That's a good Markimoo." He reached over to the nightstand & took some lube from the drawer. He stripped his own pants off & used some lube to stroked Mark while he slicked himself up.

Mark moaned louder as soon as Matthias touched him & tried to rock his hips a bit. He opened his eyes when Matthias stopped, he licked his lips with anticipation. After a moment he felt Matthias prod his entrance with his dick. Pre-cum was already starting to pool on his stomach.

Matthias continued to tease Mark by not quite entering him for a while. But he eventually did enter Mark when his moans & whines became rather pathetic. He groaned & leaned down to kiss Mark.

Mark arched & yelped feeling Matthias enter him. He panted & balled his hands into fists, the heat that ran through him was coming in waves. He moaned loudly when Matthias started to thrust into him.

Matthias actually went at a pretty easy pace, after a while he pulled out. He smirked seeing the confused look on Mark's flushed face. He moved to slip under Mark & re-entered him.

Mark watched Matthias not sure what he was doing, he felt him maneuver to lay under him. He cried out feeling him start to thrust back into him. He panted heavily & moaned.

Matthias groaned a good bit himself & wrapped an arm around Mark to steady him while his used his other hand to rub at his chest.

Mark let out a few rather high pitched yelps as his body tensed. He felt Matthias release into him about the same time. He tried to catch his breath & vaguely notice Matthias untie his hands. He ended up being the little spoon for him once Matthias pulled out & they relaxed a bit. And he was pretty okay with just falling asleep in the bed.


	4. You're the Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I want to mention is that I wrote this fic from February to June of last year, so this part especially was written before Daniel's passing. I would not have written this after those events. I never meant any disrespect to any one in this story.

Mark woke up to find himself in Matthias's bed later the next day. He groggily checked to see if Matthias was beside him & found he was alone. He reached over to the nightstand & found his glasses putting them back on. He looked at the clock & saw it was after noon. Honestly he wasn't surprised he'd slept so long. What did surprise him was that Matthias hadn't woken him up sooner with groping or tying him up again. What he needed to do was figure out why everybody he knew seemed to want to get in his pants. After three times it had become just a bit more than a coincidence. He slipped out of bed feeling the now familiar ache that apparently came with everything he'd gone through. He grabbed his clothes slipping them back on. He more than needed a shower by now. He opened the bedroom door & glanced around trying to see if Matthias or Amanda were anywhere around. Everything seemed quiet & still so he deemed it safe for him to slip out the door.

At the same time Mark touched the handle of the front door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped & whipped around. He saw Matthias standing behind him looking rather confused. Mark huffed & put a hand on his chest. "Fuck..."

"Are you okay, Mark?" Matthias looked genuinely concerned seeing how disheveled Mark looked.

Mark paused thinking about this for a moment, "Yeah...but are you?"

Matthias snorted, "I'm fine."

Mark pressed his lips together & saw Matthias take a few steps towards him leaning in to kiss him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm more than fine." Matthias put a hand in Mark's hair playing with it a bit.

Mark swallowed & shifted a bit, it seemed Matthias was acting like Ken had. Speaking of Ken, he wondered if Ken had gone home yet. "Uh...Matthias, could you drive me home?"

Matthias tilted his head considering this, "What, you don't want to stay for a late brunch?" He kissed at Mark's jaw.

Mark blushed bit his bottom lip, "Well...I have to record some videos..."

Matthias clicked his tongue & sighed, "Okay." He took his keys, "Let's go."

Mark sighed in relief & followed Matthias to his car. Pretty much all the way back to his apartment he had to focus on something beside Matthias sneaking gropes at his thighs at every red light. But finally they arrived & Mark saw Ken's car was gone. He'd finally be able to take a shower & try to think about things. He thanked Matthias & with a pinch to his rear Matthias left, though reluctantly it seemed. As soon as Mark entered his apartment he grabbed a snack & stripped to take a nice long & hot shower.

Mark was so relaxed that as he left the bathroom that he didn't even see the two people sitting on his couch.

"Hey, Mark."

Mark jumped experiencing the second heart attack of the day & nearly dropping the towel around his waist. "Holy balls!" he looked over to the livingroom & found Ryan & Daniel sitting there innocently. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Ryan gestured to the front door, "You...left your door unlocked."

"And we wanted to come visit." Daniel added.

Mark blinked & shifted in place, "You could've called..." He rolled his eyes seeing them shrug, "I'll be right back." He headed to his room to grab some fresh clothes, but he stopped when he felt a pair of hands on his bare shoulders. He felt his heart flip as he looked back to see Daniel there. He actually felt stupid, he honestly should've expected this.

"You know, we saw your livestream yesterday." Daniel said as he turned Mark to face him, "You look really hot with sticky stuff all over you."

Mark blushed as he felt Daniel put a hand on the back of his head & pull him into a rather deep kiss. He was only distracted this when he felt another pair of hands stroked his chest. He opened his eyes when Daniel pulled back.

Ryan didn't hesitate to replace Daniel's lips with his own & worked on making Mark moan.

It actually didn't take long to do so once Daniel started groping Mark's ass through the towel. He & Ryan smiled at this.

Mark couldn't help the muffed moans he made, he seemed to be more sensitive than he had been before. But no one seemed to be complaining, least of all himself. He was finally able to breath properly when Ryan moved on to placing open mouthed kissing along his jaw & down his neck.

Daniel joined in on this nipping at the other side of Mark's neck while he slipped a hand passed the towel to rub at the skin hidden there.

Ryan moved his hands down to Mark's hips stroking & rubbing.

Mark groaned as his body reacted quite positively to the touches. He was rather surprised with the amount of stamina he seemed to have for this sort of thing. He creased his eyebrows when Ryan & Daniel stepped away from him & sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at the suggestive expressions on their faces & chewed his bottom lip a moment. He knew he couldn't really win this argument with his body so he tentatively let go of the towel around his waist. He moved over to them & let them guide him to lay on his bed.

They were both very pleased that Mark did this of his own free will.

Daniel took his shirt off & leaned down to kiss & lick at Mark's chest.

Ryan took his own shirt off before he started massaging just above Mark's arousal.

Mark dug his fingers into the sheets & breathed heavily. He squirmed a bit when Daniel moved his mouth to his nipples. He bucked his hips when Ryan wrapped a hand around his dick.

Daniel certainly enjoyed the sounds Mark made as he teased him.

Ryan actually thought the faces Mark made were extremely arousing.

Mark's breath hitched when he felt Ryan started stroking him, it didn't help that Daniel had also started squeezing at his inner thighs. He pressed his lips together moaning louder. His hips were moving all on their own it seemed. He whimpered when the touches stopped a moment, he looked at the two confused.

Daniel traced a few more prominent marks on Mark's body, "Where'd these come from?"

Ryan looked at Mark raising an eyebrow curiously.

Goddamnit... Mark squirmed a bit under their gaze, "Ken...& Toby...& Matthias..."

They both chuckled, "You've been busy." Ryan said.

"And you're not even done." Daniel took out some lube from his pocket & moved a hand to loosen Mark up.

Mark arched his back with a gasp feeling Daniel's finger enter him. He was surprised to find that while he ached a bit, he wasn't so sore that this was painful. His body just seemed to want the attention.

Ryan brushed his fingers over Mark's chest & stomach teasingly.

Mark whimpered & gripped the sheets under him. After a while one finger became two & then both fingers disappeared. He watched Daniel moved between his legs to enter him first. His heart was beating pretty fast from excitement. He cried out as Daniel pushed into him.

Ryan propped himself up beside Mark & enjoyed the look of pleasure on his face. He kissed at Mark's cheek till he turned his head & kissed him back.

Daniel groaned once he was fully inside Mark & ran his hands up & down Mark's thighs appreciating how his body shivered. After a moment he started thrusting at a somewhat slow pace.

Mark let Ryan's tongue wrestle with his & moaned loudly into his mouth. He held onto his arm while Ryan's hand played with his nipples. He only louder the longer Daniel teased him with his slow thrusts. But before either of them reached their limit he pulled out. He opened his eyes as Ryan pulled back & took Daniel's place. Mark bucked his hips & whimpered loudly feeling Ryan fill the empty space Daniel had occupied.

Ryan thrust his hips faster than Daniel & grunted at how tight Mark felt.

Daniel kissed Mark while he teased Mark by running a finger up & down on that underside of his dick.

Mark felt his stomach tighten & moaned even louder grabbing Daniel's shoulder as his legs wrapped around Ryan's waist. It wasn't long after that that he let out a rather loud "Ah" & came. He could tell, throw his haze, that Daniel came about the same time he did because there was double the mess on his stomach & chest. He trembled feeling Ryan cum just after them.

Ryan took a moment before he pulled out & collapsed on Mark's right.

Once Daniel cleaned Mark up best he could, he laid on Mark's left & they both sandwiched Mark fully intent on resting.

Mark entertained the thought of at least getting made at the two because he'd just taken a shower. But that thought disappeared quite quickly as soon as he realized how warm & comfortable he was like this. He glanced at them before his let his eyelids fall shut.


	5. Ech!

"Mark."

Mark groaned & creased his eyebrows. Who was nudging him?

"Mark, wake up."

Mark took a breath & tried to figure out where he'd heard the voice before. He nearly bolted upright when it clicked. "Jon?"

JonTron stood beside the bed looking rather confused. "Yeah, look Mark I just got done pushing Daniel & Ryan out the door. Do you wanna explain this to me?"

Mark blinked & blushed as he remembered he was naked under the sheets that covered him. He pressed his lips together, "Uh...I'm having some trouble figuring it out myself." He ran a hand through his hair & looked at Jon, "Wait...why are you here?"

Jon blinked, "I decided to come visit you since I saw your livestream yesterday."

Mark creased his eyebrows seeing a pattern here, it seemed everyone who'd slept with him had seen his livestream. But what the hell did that have to do with them wanting to have sex with him? He was brought out of his thoughts when Jon took his hand. He looked up in time to see Jon hand him his pants.

"I brought some food." Jon helped Mark up & gave him some privacy to put his pants & shirt on. Though he did sneak a peek when Mark wasn't looking.

Mark followed Jon into the kitchen where it seemed Jon had brought some donuts & coffee & breakfast crepes. He was actually quite happy to be able to eat without someone trying to feed him their tongue or something else.

Once Mark had gotten enough to eat Jon leaned over & kissed the corner of his lips. "You had some fruit filling there."

Mark froze & blushed a pretty bright shade of pink at this. One of the people he fanboyed over had just kissed him. He cleared his throat & tried to focus on other things so maybe he'd stop blushing. It didn't seem like that'd be possible though since he felt Jon's hand move to his thigh. He looked at Jon knowing full well what this would lead to, but some how that just excited him more. He opened his mouth to attempt to speak, but he couldn't seem to form words.

So Jon occupied his mouth with a rather passionate kiss. He ran a hand through Mark's hair & hooked a finger in Mark's pants.

Mark took a breath when Jon pulled back & felt him tug at his pants. He followed him over to the couch.

Jon sat down & gestured to Mark with a smile, "C'mere."

Mark swallowed feeling his heart thud against his chest. He moved over to Jon like he asked & let him guide him to sit on his lap facing him.

Jon put a hand on the small of Mark's back & leaned in to kiss at his neck. He used his other hand to trail his fingers up & down Mark's spine.

Mark tilted his head a bit & moaned softly putting his hands on Jon's shoulders. This was actually something he hadn't really admitted to himself. This was pretty much a wet dream for him. To have someone he admired so much touching him like this.

Jon moved his mouth down to Mark's collarbone & nipped. He slipped his hands underneath Mark's shirt to rub as his back.

Mark pressed his lips together & shivered a bit. He raised his arms when Jon moved to take his shirt off. He looked at him when he saw his smirk.

"Who are these from?" Jon rubbed a thumb over the marks on his skin.

Mark chewed at his bottom lip blushing more, "Ken &...Toby, Matthias &...Cyndago..." he muttered sheepishly.

Jon raised an eyebrow at Mark & snorted. He slipped a hand onto Mark's pants to grope at his ass, he kept his other hand on his hip to keep him steady. "I bet they were kinda rough, huh?"

Mark arched a bit & pressed his lips together, "W...uh..I..."

Jon smirked, "I bet they couldn't take care of you like I can." He kissed at Mark's chest & gently rolled one of his nipples between his teeth.

Mark gasped & gripped onto Jon's shoulders. He moaned feeling Jon unzip his pants. He tentatively stood up so Jon could slip his & his own pants off. He then sat back in Jon's lap letting him massage his hands all over his body.

Jon placed open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach on Mark's body. He took a little extra time to pay attention to the hickey's let on his skin. He ground his hips up against Mark's so their erections rubbed together.

Mark moaned & breathed deeper, he moaned louder feeling Jon's dick rub against his. He dug his fingers into Jon's shoulders.

Jon enjoyed watching Mark's face, he especially enjoyed seeing his expression when he pushed a lubed finger inside him.

Mark hadn't even noticed Jon use lube, not that he was complaining. He arched & bucked his hips as he yelped. He soon felt two fingers scissor inside him. The only reason he wasn't being loud was because Jon was muffling his noises with a deep kiss.

After a little while Jon moved to lay back on the couch &moved his hands to Mark's hips to position him.

Mark bit his lip getting the idea & let Jon slowly guide himself into him. He shuddered & gasped, he put his hands on Jon's shoulders as he felt his body fully accept Jon.

Jon took a moment to feel Mark around him before he started to help Mark move his hips up & down. He groaned & moved a hand to stroke Mark's dick in time.

Mark panted & moaned rather loudly. He gripped onto Jon's shoulders as he started to move his hips on his own. He gave short cries when Jon thrust his hips to meet his movements. He felt his stomach tighten & squeezed his eyes shut.

Jon felt Mark tighten around him & groaned as he came about the same time Mark did. Mark had made a bit of a mess but he didn't mind. He let Mark ride out his release before he helped his lay down, half on top of him.

Mark tried to catch his breath & felt Jon pull out. He shivered a bit & noticed Jon pull a blanket over them before he ended up drifting off.


	6. Hey, I'm Grump

Again Mark woke up to find himself being held by one of his friends. He wasn't complaining though. While he always thought it would end up in an awkward talk if they stayed till he woke up, it never did. Instead he just woke up to them wanting to take care of him or go for round two. This time he woke up to a fully clothed Jon holding him in his lap.

"Good morning." Jon smiled & moved some hair out of Mark's eyes.

Mark creased his eyes looking for his glasses. "Did I sleep that long?"

"Nope, it's just 3 o'clock." Jon helped Mark sit up & handed him his glasses. "Listen, I have to go. But I called someone to take care of you."

Mark creased his eyebrows, why did Jon think he needed to be taken care of? Besides the obvious that was shown as hickeys. And who did he call? He didn't even have to voice the question because in the next second Arin walked in from the hall.

"Ready to go?"

Mark blinked, where the hell were they going? Again he didn't have time to ask as Jon got up & took his hand to lead him. With a quick glance down he saw he was clothed, probably thanks to Jon, & they were out the door. In a way he guessed it made sense for him to not be left alone in his apartment right now. Everyone he was friends with knew where he lived & if everyone who'd seen his livestream was coming for 'visits' it wasn't necessarily a 'safe' place to be. Of course the only danger he'd face was repeatedly passing out from so much energy exerting.

Once the three of them were in Arin's car Mark looked at him, "So...where are going?"

Arin started the car & drove out onto the street as he glanced back at Mark. "The Grump space. We'll play some games & order out for food."

Maybe none of the Game Grumps had seen his livestream. Mark pressed his lips together & stayed relatively quiet for the ride. Jon got dropped off at the hotel he was staying at so he could get ready for his flight. And Arin drove them to the Grump space as promised. Mark followed him inside & saw that everyone was there. Danny, Ross, Barry & Suzy. He couldn't help a bright smile when they all greeted him.

"Make yourself comfortable, we'll start playing a game in a minute." Suzy said.

Mark nodded & sat down on the big couch they had. He glanced around always enjoying be able to spend time with the group of people he idolized. Plus there always seemed to be something new to look at when he visited. He focused his attention on Danny when he came over & sat himself next to him.

Danny put a hand on Mark's shoulder with a smile. "How you doin', Markimoo?"

Mark smiled, "I'm fine."

Danny nodded, "Good."

"Glad to hear that, we were kinda worried after you cut off your livestream early the other day." Ross added.

Mark paused & looked at Ross. His heart jumped as he wondered whether or not he was going to be jumped any minute now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arin came over & sat on the otherside of Mark looking concerned, "Your face is kind red."

Mark looked at Arin trying not to blush more when the man placed a hand on his cheek. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded as convincingly as he could.

"If you say so." Barry walked over to them & sat down next to Danny.

Mark noticed Ross join them next to Arin & started to feel like a mouse surrounded by cats that wanted nothing more than to bat him around. He was shown he was right when Danny slid a hand over his thigh while Arin captured his lips. Much like with Jon the fanboy in him was practically jumping up & down. Soon enough there was another hand on his other thigh & both hands coaxed him to spread his legs apart. Then a different pair of hands that he could only assume belonged to Ross worked on undoing his jeans. In record time his lower half was completely exposed, his shirt soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Mark opened his eyes when Arin pulled back & saw all the male Grumps around him massaging his body. He moaned & blushed. He spotted Suzy as she came over to them with a bag.

Suzy picked something out of the bag & hid it behind her back like it was a surprise. She leaned over & kissed Mark.

Mark tentatively kissed back feeling her long hair tickle his chest.

Suzy pulled back & trailed a finger over the collection of hickeys Mark carried on his body. "Who do we blame for these?" she smiled rather mischievously.

Mark swallowed & actually rolled his eyes. Did everybody have to ask that? Given the circumstances though, maybe it wasn't that odd to ask. He sighed, "Ken, Toby, Matthias, Daniel & Ryan & Jon..." He heard a collective chuckle from the Grumps.

"You really get around, Markimoo." Dan smirked & nipped his ear.

Suzy knelt down next to Mark's leg. "Do you trust us?"

Mark licked his lips & looked at them, he blushed nodding. "Yeah." he saw them smile & watched Suzy show the thing she was hiding behind her back. From what Mark could guess it was a dildo, which of course made him blush more.

Danny massaged Mark's chest & kissed at his neck.

Ross & Barry guided Mark to scoot forward a bit exposing himself even more. They stroked his thighs & nipped at his skin.

Suzy lubed up the toy & made sure Mark was prepared before she pushed it into him.

Mark moaned at their touches & bit his lip feeling the dildo enter him. He groaned feeling his dick throb, he waited for Suzy to start moving the toy. But he was surprised when instead, she turned it on & it started making thrusting motions into him. He whimpered as the heat pooling in his stomach spread. He moaned rather loudly with so many hands rubbing his body combined with this.

Each of the Grumps took a moment to admire Mark's responses to the toy before returning to loving him.

Suzy held the toy in place with one hand while the other stroked the inside of Mark's right thigh.

Ross massaged Mark's other thigh while he rubbed his other hand up & down Mark's stomach.

Barry's fingers played across Mark's chest, which included teasing his nipples.

Arin & Dan took turns kissing Mark with Dan running a hand through Mark's hair & Arin gently dragging his nails down Mark's back making him arch.

Mark's squirming & moaning only increased over a short amount of time. He switched from gripping the couch cushions to grabbing onto Arin & Dan's arms just to hold onto something. He curled his toes as the familiar feeling of his stomach tightening came. Suzy must have noticed because he felt the speed of the thrusting from the dildo increase. He couldn't handle all the attention all at once & his hips bucked as he was pushed over the edge. He shuddered feeling the mess he'd made collect on his stomach. He opened his eyes just a bit as everyone gave him some space to breath & relax. He took a shuddering breath when Suzy removed the toy.

"Wow, we didn't even have to jerk you off." Dan chuckled.

Mark didn't have the strength to roll his eyes so he just groaned blushing still while his hair was played with.


	7. I'm Not So Grump

"Who's next?" Arin questioned looking at the others.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Ross suggested.

Mark took a few deep breaths, "Seriously?" He looked at them incredulously.

"I've got a better idea." Suzy said & looked at Mark, "Let's let Mark decide."

Mark looked at her & blushed. He looked at the other Grumps & noticed the hunger in their eyes. He was honestly turned on by how they were looking at him. He pressed his lips together, "Uh...Arin."

Arin clapped & winked at the others rather pleased he was picked first. He put a hand on Mark's chest & kissed his neck affectionately.

Mark blushed rather deeply, Arin was the first of the Game Grumps he had developed a crush on. This was almost the ultimate fanboy experience. THE ultimate was experiencing this with all the Game Grumps. And that was exactly what was going to happen it seemed. He noticed Arin pick something out from Suzy's bag but didn't see what it was.

The other grumps watched intently & Ross even leaned over the back of the couch to stroke Mark's hair.

Arin took the toy he had selected & turned it on before he started to teased Mark with it.

Mark heard a faint buzzing & immediately felt the vibrating bullet touch his thigh. He pressed his lips together & gave a soft sound of surprise. He watched Arin ghost it down his thigh & over his dick to his other thigh. He moaned softly & felt his heart speed up.

Arin smirked watching Mark & dragged the bullet all the way up Mark's stomach & chest to one of his nipples.

Mark let out a shaky breath & arched giving a small whimper. Before he had much time to think Arin taped two other bullet vibrators to both his nipples. He squirmed a bit making noises that were muffled by him chewing his lip.

"Hey, Barry. Why don't you give him something else to do with his mouth." Arin smirked.

Barry happily obliged & knelt down in front of the couch to give Mark a passionate kiss.

Mark responded by holding onto Barry's shoulder as he kissed back. He was distracted enough to not notice Arin move the bullet in his hand to his entrance till he felt him move it against the sensitive area.

Arin rubbed the bullet in a circle not slipping it into Mark just yet. He chuckled hearing the whimpers & moans from Mark muffled by Barry's mouth over his. He continued by dipping the bullet into Mark's entrance & pulling it out.

Mark couldn't help his hips jolt every time he felt Arin press the toy into him. It certainly didn't help when Arin glided it up & down his hard dick.

"Come on, Arin. You're killing him." Danny said even though he was quite enjoying the show.

Arin raised an eyebrow & smiled, "Whatever you say, Danny." He finally moved the bullet back to Mark's entrance & slipped it in as deep as his finger would go.

Mark raised his hips a bit & moaned loudly. He opened his eyes when Barry pulled away & looked up at Arin hazily.

Arin watched Mark for a moment. He watched his chest move up & down rather rapidly, how his face flushed a nice rosy color & his whole body squirm.

The other grumps smirked & gazed at the sight appreciatively. They even used their hands to sooth & tease Mark's body.

Mark curled his toes feeling the vibrating inside him. He could barely see Arin passed all the hands & arms around him. He arched & cried out when he felt Arin enter him which pushed the bullet deeper inside him.

Arin leaned down after the other grumps parted enough to let him do so. He nibbled on Mark's ear as he groaned. He started thrusting & smiled hearing the noises that came from the other man.

Mark whimpered loudly & moved his hands to hold onto Arin's arms. After a bit the bullet came to rest against a spot inside him that made colors burst in front of his eyes. He yelped & bucked his hips digging his fingers into Arin's arms.

Seeing Mark enjoying this so much only encouraged Arin to thrust his hips faster. It didn't seem like Mark would be letting him go, not that he was complaining. He was tightening so much around him that he came pretty quick.

Mark panted & squeezed his eyes shut crying out as he came right after Arin.

Arin took a moment to enjoy the overall sensation before he pulled out & tugged the bullet out of Mark as well.

Mark pressed his lips together & took a deep breath to try to relax. He felt a bit tired, but from the looks Ross was giving him he wasn't going to get the chance to nap just yet.


	8. Barry! Release the Balloons!

Mark was thankfully given a a short break. Barry got him some water, Suzy helped him clean up a bit & Danny brought him a snack. He certainly appreciated this since he didn't want to just run down, it also gave him a moment to think about who got a turn next. Of course he knew everyone was going to have some fun by the time this was over.

"How ya doin', Mark?" Ross leaned over the back of the couch trailing a hand through Mark's hair.

Something important that should be noted was that the Grumps kept Mark naked for his break & they stayed in close proximity to him.

"Okay." Mark looked over his shoulder at him, he didn't think the blush on his face had left at any point since this started.

Ross smiled & climbed over to sit next to Mark, he kissed at his jaw. "Good."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows & pressed his lips together.

"Hey! That's cheating, Ross." Barry pointed out even though a soft smirk was on his face.

"He's right, Mark still has to pick who's next." Suzy said.

"So how about that, Mark?" Danny rested his arms on the back of the couch peering down at Mark.

Mark chewed his bottom lip & looked at them. "Uh...R-Ross."

"Damn it..." Barry pouted & crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, you're next." Mark tested a smirk as he looked at the man.

"Oh ho." Danny looked rather amused to see this from Mark, as did the other Grumps.

Ross chuckled & took his shirt off before gently pushing Mark to lay down. He pressed his bare chest against Mark's & kissed him deeply.

Mark watched Ross & gave a soft moan kissing back. He let Ross suck on his tongue & explore his mouth. After a little while of doing this opened his eyes when Ross pulled back. He noticed Arin hand him something & creased his eyebrows seeing Ross had a can of whipped cream. "Really?"

Ross smiled shaking the can, he shrugged. "Why not?" he popped the cap & made a trail from Mark's collar bones down to navel.

Mark felt the cool topping touch his skin & bit his lip. He watched Ross lean down & start licking up the line. But he did it slowly & spent more time in each area than necessary. He groaned a bit knowing Ross was teasing him.

Ross smirked at Mark's groaning & continued down till he reached Mark's navel. He swirled his tongue around it & nipped at it.

Mark's breathing steadily got heavier & hitched once Ross reached the end of the line. He pressed his lips together muffling his moaning.

Ross pulled back & looked to Barry, "You wanna help me with this?"

Without hesitation Barry knelt down in front of the couch & waited for Ross to decorate Mark's nipples with more whipped cream.

Mark creased his eyebrows & gasped softly feeling the whipped cream. He didn't have to worry about getting too cold since Ross covered one nipple with his mouth while Barry took care of the other. He whimpered & bit his lip blushing deeper.

After a bit Ross moved down Mark's chest & stomach placing open mouthed kisses as he went. He mischievously let whipped cream drizzle from the can to run down Mark's dick.

Mark watched Ross & made a soft sound at the odd feeling. He bit his lip & raised his hips a bit.

Ross positioned himself between Mark's legs & stroked his inner thighs. "Barry, maybe you should help Mark out."

Barry nodded, "Absolutely." He smoothed his hands down Mark's stomach & started licking his throbbing member.

Mark looked at Barry with half lidded eyes & whimpered loudly feeling Barry's tongue.

Ross waited just a little bit to watch the scene before him. He slid himself into Mark & smiled hearing the higher pitched whimper the came from him.

Barry worked on sucking the whipped cream off Mark & swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

Mark was having a hard time keep his hips still. So Ross took hold of them as he started thrusting into him. Mark was afraid that if he kept biting his lip he'd end up making it bleed. He ended up just letting the sounds he made flow more freely. In no time Mark was gripping the couch under him & crying out as he came.

Ross smiled satisfied to see how much Mark seemed to enjoy himself.

Once Ross pulled out Barry wasted no time in taking over his space.

Mark was very nearly ready to fall asleep, but once he felt Barry smooth his hands over his sides he focused his attention on him.

"Pretty damn eager there Barry." Arin teased from his seat.

Barry blushed a bit, but continued to stroke & grope Mark.

And Mark wasn't complaining, if anything he couldn't help but react positively to Barry's touch. He was surprised in how quick he became hard again.

Once Barry deemed Mark ready, he helped Mark turn onto his side. He entered him & groaned, he leaned over close to Mark's ear to lick at it. "How does that feel?"

Mark moaned & dug his fingers into the couch cushions. He blushed deeply hearing Barry & took a breath, "G-Good..."

Barry smiled & started thrusting slow & deep into Mark as he rubbed up & down Mark's side.

Mark started panting & moaning letting his eyes fall shut just letting himself feel the pleasure build up again.

Suzy smiled & reached over to brush Mark's hair out of his face.

The grump space filled with a mix of groans & moans from both men. But after a while Mark felt Barry tense up & cum. Which pushed him over the edge with him. He panted & let his body relax as Barry pulled out.

The grumps watched Mark struggle to keep his eyes open & Suzy petted Mark's hair. "It's okay, rest for a bit."

Mark didn't need to be told twice letting his heavy eyelids close & he immediately fell asleep.


	9. I Wanna F Your A

"Hey, Markimoo."

Mark felt chaste kisses being placed along his neck & shoulder. He creased his eyebrows, "Hm..." He opened his eyes & found Danny was the culprit.

Danny smiled kneeling by the couch to be eye level with Mark. He kissed Mark's lips & ran a hand through Mark's hair. "You up for some more fun?"

Mark blushed & woke up more fully at the kiss. Again the realization that someone he idolized was wanting to have sex with him hit him. "S-Sure."

"Sweet." Danny kissed him again & took his hand guiding him to his feet. He lead him over to a pair of restraints hanging against the wall.

Mark looked at Danny & didn't resist him when he moved his wrists above his head to the restraints.

Danny smiled & leaned in to kiss at Mark's neck, "You okay there, dude?"

Mark blushed & nodded, "Yeah." He felt Danny turn him around so he was facing the wall & he glanced over seeing the other grumps sitting & watching. He blushed more, you would think after having sex with nearly all of them he wouldn't be so embarrassed by them watching.

Danny took his clothes off & moved to stand behind Mark placing his hands on his hips. He massaged his thumbs into Mark's back & started licking & kissing a train down Mark's spine.

Mark pressed his lips together & moaned softly. Pretty soon he felt Danny tease his dick, he felt his other hand work on his balls. He blushed deeper & moaned a bit louder.

Danny smiled & paused after making sure Mark was ready, he picked up a blindfold. "Try this."

Mark creased his eyebrows & glanced over his shoulder at Danny, he let Danny slip his glasses off before putting the blindfold on. He took a few breaths unsure of what Danny was planning. Honestly this light bondage side of Danny didn't surprise him too much. Not to say that he wasn't enjoying it or curious about it.

Danny nipped at different spots on Mark's back & started playing with his nipples. Once he heard a soft whimper from the man he started rubbing his hips against Mark's rear teasing him.

Mark's breathing picked up & he bit his lip feeling Danny's dick rub against his ass. "Danny..."

Danny chuckled & got some lube, he worked on scissoring his fingers inside Mark to the point of making him moan rather loudly.

Mark had no idea that not seeing what was coming could add this much to something like this. He felt Danny pull his fingers out & arched a bit when he felt him enter him. He panted a bit & moaned moving his hips back to press against Danny's.

Danny hummed & put a hand on Mark's hips to keep him still, he moved his other hand to trace a pattern with lube over Mark's chest.

Mark continued moaning & let out little yelps once Danny started moving his hips. He started leaking because of Danny's slow, but deep thrusts. "Oh...f-fuck..."

Danny groaned & nuzzled Mark's hair kissing & nipping at his ear.

Mark almost wished Danny would move faster. Almost. After a while his stomach tightened & he whimpered as he came with Danny. He relaxed against the restraints until Danny released him from them. He let himself breath & moved a hand to take the blindfold off, he paused when he felt a hand stop him.

"Wait, I've got a surprise for you." Suzy said & took Mark's hand guiding him carefully back over to the couch.

Mark creased his eyebrows, but didn't object. He sat down & waited not sure what to expect from Suzy.

"Suzy, are you serious?" He heard Arin & his curiosity spiked. "You're gonna make us look bad in comparison." Ross added.

Mark felt Suzy slip the blindfold off & he blinked a bit as his glasses replaced it. He blushed immediately upon see Suzy's surprise.

Suzy smiled seeing Mark's surprise at the strap on she sported.

Mark shifted in his seat not sure if he should look away or keep staring at the admittedly rather impressive dildo attached. "S-Suzy...are you it'll...I mean I don't know if I can..."

Suzy kissed Mark & stroked his cheek, "Don't worry, if it's too much just say so." She knelt down on the couch next to Mark & encouraged him to lay back.

Mark licked his lips rather shyly, but did as Suzy wanted. He'd be lying if he said that this wasn't a turn on for him. And judging by the intrigued looks from the other grumps he wasn't the only one. He looked to Suzy as she positioned herself between his legs.

Suzy made sure to slick the dildo up before she attempted to enter Mark.

Mark pressed his lips together & creased his eyebrows feeling the head of it slip into him. It was bigger than what he was use to, but thankfully it didn't seem painful so far.

Suzy watched Mark as she pushed in more, she saw a flicker of discomfort in his expression & leaned over to kiss him.

Mark was thankful for the distraction & kissed back. He liked the feeling of her bare skin against his. He heard her whisper, "Okay." against his lips & creased his eyebrows. His eyes widened a bit as he realized that she meant it was all the way in. He tentatively glanced down seeing a glimpse of this being true. "Wow..." In some way he was actually kind of proud of himself.

Suzy smiled & rubbed Mark's stomach encouragingly, she gestured to the other grumps. The guys gathered around them & started using some massage oil from Suzy's bag.

Mark watched multiple pairs of hands roam over his body stroking & rubbing. He laid his head back groaning & letting himself get use to the dildo inside him.

Suzy slowly started moving after a few moments seeing Mark getting aroused again. She stroked Mark's dick as she rolled her hips into him.

Mark arched a bit & let his mouth fall open as he moaned. His senses were on overload again, not that he was complaining. He was panting again soon enough & could do nothing more than grip the cushions of the couch under him. With every thrust of Suzy's hips a wave of pleasure ran through him making him moan & whimper.

With everybody still massaging Mark it made his skin glisten rather nicely. Suzy kissed Mark & let the others take doing turns doing the same.

Mark was virtually in fanboy heaven with all this & couldn't help but let himself get pushed right to the edge again. He moaned loudly as he came.

Suzy kept thrusting into Mark letting him ride out his orgasm before she pulled out to let Mark relax.

Mark felt his body tingle as he focused on letting his breathing slow down. He opened his eyes a bit seeing the grumps around him working on cleaning him up. The somewhat cool washcloths felt good on his skin. If he wasn't so worn out he probably would've laughed at how they babied him. Instead he just smiled & drifted off letting them take care of him.


	10. The Trio

Mark took a deep breath waking up from his sleep, he opened his eyes & blinked glancing around. He saw he was still on the couch in the grumps's space. He noticed that no one was around though, he spotted a note on the table beside the couch & read it. Apparently they had gone out to get some food & they'd be back soon. Mark actually questioned whether or not he should stay, but the bit of soreness in his lower back told him that he'd be wise to go before they all came back for round two. He checked his phone & saw that he'd slept all night. But more importantly Bob had texted him back saying that he & Wade would be arriving at his apartment later. He was actually rather relieved by this. Maybe Bob would have an answer for why everyone was acting this way.

Mark got off the couch & pulled his clothes on grateful for the grumps having cleaned him up already. He took the keys next to the note since the grumps had been kind enough to get his car from where he'd left it & park it outside. He hurried outside & got in his car but froze when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked over his shoulder & saw Ninja Brian in the backseat, he let out a breath. "Jesus, don't scare me like that."

Ninja Brian blinked & moved his hand to Mark's thigh. He used his other hand to coax Mark into the backseat with him.

Mark blushed & wondered if he could escape, but once again his body seemed more than happy to go along with whatever Brian wanted.

Brian had Mark sit on his lap facing him & started kissing & nipping Mark's neck through his mask.

It was odd, but Mark had to admit it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. He pressed his lips together & moaned softly when Brian started rubbing the heel of his palm against his crotch. He put his hands on Brian's shoulders to steady himself.

Ninja Brian continued to do this till Mark was rocking his hips into his touch. He then lifted Mark's shirt up to rub & pinch Mark's nipples.

Mark gasped & bit his lip feeling his dick strain against his jeans. He was waiting rather anxiously for when he would feel his clothes being removed. But Ninja Brian didn't seem to have any plans for doing that.

Ninja Brian guided Mark to lay down across the double wide seat & slid in between his legs.

Mark watched the masked man a bit confused as to what exactly he was doing. He moaned & bucked his hips when he felt Ninja Brian's connect with his.

Ninja Brian slid his hands back up Mark's shirt & continued playing with his nipples while he rolled his hips against Mark's. Eventually he moved one hand around Mark's waist to the back of his jeans.

Mark instinctively raised his hips as he moaned & felt the hand slip into his pants to rub & tease his entrance. He whimpered softly & bit his lip hoping the other man wasn't going to just tease him.

But that seemed to be exactly what Ninja Brian was doing, he continued with his actions & teased Mark's neck until he couldn't take it anymore.

Mark whimpered rather loudly & jerked his hips as he was pushed over the edge once again. He let his body relax & looked at Ninja Brian as he moved off of him.

Ninja Brian straightened Mark's clothes a bit before he lightly petted Mark's hair & left the car.

Any other time Mark would've thought this was pretty weird but given what he'd experienced the past couple days it wasn't that odd. He pushed himself up & got back into the driver's seat. He drove back to his apartment knowing that Bob & Wade were most likely there. As soon as he opened the door that theory was proved right.

"Hey, Mark. I got your message, what do you need help with?" Bob paused as he got closer to Mark seeing the marks that were visible. "What happened?"

Mark looked at Bob & sighed more in relief than anything else. "It's...a long & very weird story. I don't even know if I can really explain it."

Wade moved over looking a bit concerned, "Maybe you should take a shower."

Bob nodded in agreement, "Yeah & then we can talk about...this."

Mark smiled a bit & nodded. "Okay." he did exactly as Wade said he should. Honestly a shower sounded pretty nice after just getting spit baths for a while. He also wanted to put on some fresh clothes.

Mark turned on the hot water & adjusted it to the way he liked it before he stripped down & stepped under the spray. He worked on washing his hair & didn't even notice when someone else joined him in the shower. At least until a pair of hands touched his hips. He jumped & whipped around almost slipping if not for the hands stabilizing him.

"Easy, Mark." Wade offered his usual goofy but endearing smile seeing his friend get jumpscared.

Mark looked at Wade & relaxed, "Goddamn it, Wade." He paused as he realized that the other man was in the shower with him & just as naked as he was. He blushed & turned his head a bit. It wasn't like there wasn't something there that he hadn't seen before. But still he didn't want to encourage anything that Wade might be planning.

Wade took a bar of soap & encouraged Mark to come closer with the other hand still on his hip. "I thought you might want some help."

Mark almost laughed, this was like some bad porno movie. He focused his attention on Wade's face instead of...anywhere else. He debated on whether or not to go along with this. However he honestly did trust Wade & Bob both so he simply nodded. "Okay."

Wade smiled & worked on lathering up Mark's chest.

After a bit of this Mark started to admit to himself that he was enjoying this since Wade seemed to be treating this like some kind of massage.

"Jesus, Mark." Wade chuckled lightly touching all the little bruises across Mark's body.

Mark blushed, "Shuddup, Wade..." He was too into how Wade's hands were rubbing & stroking his skin to care. He turned around so Wade could reach his back easier.

Wade smiled a bit more seeing that Mark seemed to like what he was doing. He rubbed the soap against Mark's back & moved his hands lower to half grope & half massage Mark's ass.

Mark pressed his lips together feeling Wade's hands move lower & groaned softly at Wade's touch. He let Wade continue down his legs giving soft sounds as how attentive he was with his thighs. A little too soon Wade urged him to rinse off which forced him to try to hide the partial erection he had now.

Wade guided Mark out of the shower & gave him a towel to dry off with & wrap around his waist while he did the same.

Mark followed Wade out of the bathroom & noticed Bob seemed to have made him something to eat. Since Bob was sitting on his bed with the food on a tray next to him."Uh...what's with..." he gestured to the tray of food curiously.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Bob explained & gestured for Mark to come sit.

So Mark did & started eating the food with Bob & Wade on either side of him. Once he was done eating he felt Wade nuzzle his hair. He raised an eyebrow & looked at him, "Wade, what're you doing?"

Wade wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, "You just smell good."

Mark vaguely remembered Ken saying that too. He creased his eyebrows, he looked to Bob to say something to him but instead Bob started placing kisses against his cheek till he reached his mouth. Mark lost his train of thought & curiously kissed back.

Wade brushed Mark's hair away from his neck & started kissing the hickeys on his skin.

Bob placed a hand on Mark's hip lightly rubbing it up & down his side.

Mark took a deep breath through his nose & blushed feeling both his friends' caressing. He opened his eyes again once Bob pulled back & let Wade capture his lips next.

Bob tugged Mark's towel open & rubbed a hand over his thigh.

Wade pressed a hand to Mark's chest & circled his thumb around one of Mark's nipples.

Mark gave a soft moan & actually kept his own hands out of the way to let himself enjoy this. It seemed his friends had an idea of the "rough" time he'd had & were treating him & his body almost tenderly.

Bob took some lube from his pocket & used some to stroke Mark's dick rather slowly.

Wade used his other hand to trail his fingers up & down Mark's stomach paying specific attention to the long scar there.

Mark got a chance to breath properly once Wade pulled his mouth away. He pressed his lips together & moaned involuntarily raising his hips a bit. After a moment he noticed Bob slip in behind him & put a leg on either side of him.

Bob placed a hand on Mark's chest encouraging him to lean back against him. He returned one hand to Mark's dick & used the other to stroke Mark's chest.

Wade moved to kneel between Mark's legs & massage his thighs.

Mark was sure that by now his cheeks were sufficiently red. His breathing got just a bit quicker as he moaned. He let his head rest against Bob's shoulder, the thought of reciprocating popped up in his mind & he looked at Bob. He tilted his head to kiss & lightly nip at Bob's neck & under his chin.

Bob was a bit surprised by this but smiled & hummed at Mark's efforts.

Wade began to place open mouthed kisses up Mark's left inner thigh getting close to his crotch before switching to the other thigh.

Mark whimpered softly & tilted his head feeling Bob nibble at his neck. Pretty soon he felt Wade's hand drift up his thigh & a slick finger start to rub circles around his entrance. He arched a bit & groaned a bit loudly.

Bob took a moment to slip his shirt off so it was skin against skin with Mark leaned against him. He smiled fondly at the sounds Mark made. He kissed the back of Mark's neck & moved a hand to the small of Mark's back to knead his fingers in circles there.

Wade took Mark's noises & the look on his face as encouragement. He lightly pushed his finger against Mark's entrance but didn't push it inside him yet.

Mark whimpered rocking his hips a bit, he resorted to gripping onto Bob's legs. His breathing was rather heavy as he looked to Wade, he wanted to tell Wade to get on with it but he couldn't quite form words.

Wade seemed to get the message though just by the pleading look from his friend. He smiled & kissed Mark's thigh before pulling his own towel off. He slicked himself up before taking Mark's hips & guiding himself into the smaller male.

Bob, with some amount of agility, took his jeans & boxers off before placing himself right behind Mark again. He let his member rub against Mark's ass as Wade entered him.

Mark pressed his lips together & arched feeling Wade enter him. He cried out a bit, he shivered a bit & turned his head to kiss Bob.

Wade groaned & gently ran his nail up & down Mark's thighs. He started slowly thrusting into his friend.

Bob occupied his hands with rubbing his fingers over Mark's nipples.

Mark moaned into Bob's mouth & wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. This continued for a while which only Mark's throbbing dick leak. About the time he opened his mouth to encourage Wade to move faster Wade stopped altogether.

Wade smiled at Mark's confusion as he pulled out. He leaned in to kiss Mark & stroke his hair.

Bob placed a few kisses against Mark's neck as he prepared himself & entered Mark.

Mark gave a soft yelp of surprise which was quickly followed by a moan muffled by Wade's mouth. He let Bob move him to half lay on top of him as he laid back. He whimpered loudly as Bob started thrusting deeply into him.

Wade stayed between Mark's legs & moved his hips to rub their dicks together.

With the combined sensations it didn't take long before Mark was pushed right to the edge. He cried out as he came. With Wade following him they made a mess on Mark's stomach. Bob didn't take long to join them either. The trio road out their orgasms before they all collapsed on the bed huddling together before they fell asleep.

It wasn't till sometime the next morning when Mark woke up. He actually wasn't too surprised to see both his friends still cuddled around him. But thankfully one of them must have woken up long enough to clean them up. Mark wondered if they'd insist on round two when they woke up. Or maybe whatever he'd spilled on himself had finally worn off. Wait.

Mark sat up & climbed out of bed. He went over to his chair & looked around finding what looked like a label. "Must've fallen off one of the packages." he took a closer look at it & found that it read, 'Aphrodisiac Gel: Use with caution & in moderation'. He blinked rather dumbfounded, but a small thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should ask whoever sent this to send some more.


End file.
